The invention relates to a shipping container for preassembled motorcycles or the like, comprising a frame-shaped bottom panel, particularly made of wood, having two longitudinal runners secured to at least three stringers extending transversely thereto of which the first, second and third stringers, as seen in the direction in which the motorcycle is introduced into the container (i.e. the longitudinal direction), are fastened to front, center and rear portions, respectively, of said longitudinal runners, and guide means for laterally guiding the motorcycle front wheel. The guide means are secured along the longitudinal centerline of the bottom panel and extend rearwardly from the front end thereof. A stationary wedge element is disposed at the front end of the bottom panel above the lateral front wheel guide means and in a direction transverse thereto to form an abutment for the front wheel in the longitudinal direction. A guide means is provided for the rear wheel of said motorcycle and is disposed along the longitudinal centerline of the bottom panel at the rear portion thereof. Straps, engageable with the bottom panel, are provided for lashing the motorcycle thereto.
Fundamentally, the design of shipping containers for motorcycles not in a disassembled condition is a difficult task. Because of its shape, its weight (up to 500 kg) and its exterior configuration, a motorcycle cannot be placed on its side; it has to be secured in place and shipped in its shipping container in a vertical position.
Comprising body elements of thin sheet metal and plastic components, motorcycles are highly sensitive to shipping damage.
In the commercial export business, disassembled motorcycles are shipped in high-strength corrugated cardboard crates. Only few manufacturers ship their motorcycles in a partly disassembled or ready-to-use condition in disposable shipping containers, and only if major quantities of such motorcycles of the same type and having the same dimensions are to be shipped.
For securing a motorcycle in place, it is necessary, basically, to secure its front and rear wheels and to then tie it in place in angular (diagonal) directions using straps and/or to rigidly connect it in place with the cover and the walls of the top portion of the enclosing container.
A prior shipping container of the kind initially explained is used as a disposable container for partly disassembled or ready-to-use units of one model of the BMW line of motorcycles. This container is destroyed once the motorcycle has been unpacked at its destination. The prior shipping container has vertical grooves along the outer edges of the longitudinal grooves for guiding the lashing straps. A front wedge element acting as an abutment in the direction of motorcycle introduction is secured to a lateral front wheel guide means. A means for laterally guiding the rear wheel is secured to additional transversely extending stringers. As the motorcycle is being pushed into its container, a relatively high pushing force has to be used to get the motorcycle front wheel to move over the successive transverse stringers until it strikes the front wedge element.
If the motorcycle is very heavy, it is difficult for even several persons to succeed in pushing it into its container. For this reason, it is common practice in assembly-line packaging of motorcycles to use electric hoists that lower motorcycles into the frame. Alternatively, a hydraulic platform is used to jack the motorcycle up to the level of the top surfaces of the transversely extending bottom frame members in front of the bottom panel. At the same time, the lower-level spaces between the transversely extending frame portions are bridged by a hydraulically jackable panel mounted in the bottom of the motorcycle position so as to create a continuous plane on which the motorcycle can roll into the container. After the motorcycle has been rolled in, the bridge panel is dropped to lower the motorcycle to get its front and rear wheels to assume positions; these differ for each motorcycle model and are established by the positions of the transverse and longitudinal stringers on the container bottom panel.
Thereafter, the motorcycle can only be lapsed in place loosely and in a preliminary fashion since a final firm lashing will cause the bottom to curve out. In this curved form, the bottom is in no condition to be shipped or stored.
For this reason, and before the motorcycle is finally strapped to the bottom panel, side members of plywood or other wood materials are nailed to the longitudinal runners and to the front and rear transverse supporting members to lend sufficient support to the bottom panel.
Each motorcycle model requires the provision of a shipping container having a bottom structure and a size which closely corresponds to that model.
This kind of containment design is suited only of motorcycles of the same type, i.e. having the same dimensions, and only for great numbers of containers. It further requires the use of auxiliary equipment and of personnel skilled in its use. It is in no way re-usable.
However, international tourism has created a need for re-usable containers for ready-to-use motorcycles of any size, type and accessory configuration which obviate the necessity of disassembling the motorcycles for shipment.
For example, if a tourist wants to use his/her motorcycle for vacationing overseas, it should be possible to take the motorcycle back home once the vacation is over. The tourist is likely to travel by air, i.e. the motorcycle must be transported in the cargo hold of the same airplane the tourist travels on to his/her destination. The shipping container should be available when the tourist checks in to fly home.
Similar problems arise for ground or sea transport.
Airlines and travel organizers have failed so far to solve this containment problem and to provide safe motorcycle accommodations in the cargo holds of the transport vehicles tourists use.
In the past, a number of manufacturers have used disposable containers for specific types of motorcycles made in great numbers. These containers have been unsatisfactory in that:
1. the great variety of the dimensions of the motorcycles themselves and of the accessories motorcycles come with is forbidding; and
2. substantial expenses arise and continue to increase for container disposal at the destination, e.g. motorcycle dealers.
A shipping container should solve the following problems:
1. A safe and stable containment for all motorcycle types, sizes and weights, providing ample means of securing the motorcycle in place.
2. The containment should be re-usable
a) for saving costs and for availability when the motorcycle has to be packaged for a tourist's return flight; or PA1 b) to obviate the necessity of a cost-intensive disposal of bulky one-way containers. PA1 1. to consist only of the base and the four plug-in wall panels--no other separate components exist; and
3. Simple introduction of the motorcycle into, and its removal from, the container without creating hazards or running the risk of damage.
4. The container should be easy to assemble and disassemble without being damaged and without requiring special equipment and tools.
5. Assembly and disassembly should be possible for unskilled persons even without detailed knowledge of how to proceed, and the container should consist of parts as few in number as possible.
6. No nuts, bolts or other fasteners should be free to separate and get lost after assembly or disassembly. Since shipping container frequently are transported to countries using different threaded fastener standards, a loss of container parts may create major problems.
7. In the disassembled and collapsed condition, the container should have a value as small as possible. It should be possible to stack a plurality of collapsed containers both for storage and for the return of containers not containing a motorcycle.
8. The shipping container should be usable as intended with or without side walls as required by the transport vehicle.
9. It should be possible to move the container on roller or ball tracks and by floor transport vehicles.
10. Stable and damage-free positioning and lashing of the container in the cargo hold of aircraft, in air or sea cargo containers or in other transport vehicles should be possible. In particular, space-saving accommodation and the observance of regulations requiring the use of the international standard IATA air cargo pallet for the bottom cargo holds of a wide variety of passenger aircraft should be ensured.